Help:Editing
Blackstrike16: This is a list of my favorite characters. Get to find out which character you most resemble. Harold You are Harold. You are often clumsy and very akward and a bit nerdy to add at that. You aren't really popular with most of the campers and are considered a dweeb. However , you are able to point out others problems and score some victories for your team once and a while. They try hard to reveal your "mad skills" and shrine upon your own talents. Your optimicy and encouragement will get you far in life. Duncan You rely mostly on your tough guy persona but use your smarts and skills to your advantage. You often pick and others for being different and enjoy pulling pranks. You also subdue a lot of strenght and determination, which get you far. You also obtain a good amount of talents, though you can at first be shy to use them. Your also straight with people and aren't afraid to put them in check. You'll even do some dangerous and daring things which make you the stunt man of your team. Tyler You like to render yourself athletic and a sportsman though you aren't the best there is when it come sports. However, you do not let this stop you and your always willing to give it a go and are determined to try your best at something. You also realise when something is wrong in your team. You wouldn't make it to TDA due to your akwardness in sports. Eva You are Eva. Strong and determined. Your a great athlete and are extremely competitive. Everyone fears you and wouldn't dare challange you at anything. You also subdue a great amount of strenght which you use to your advantage. However, your flaw is you anger. You often flaw up and will get very violent very easily, even over by small things. You wouldn't make it far due to your anger. It would be best to tone it down on your temper and just let things be. Despite this, you'll somebody a person would want on your team. Justin You are the narcisist of your team. You often rely on your good looks and can get anything you want with them. You use this in both terms that are good and bad. Your good looks can even save your life. However, you are quite vain and self-appointed. You have little respect for those who are less hunky then you. But be careful, for vain and pride alone are nothing. Noah People aren't really fond of your sarcasm and wiseguy personality. You seem to rely on brains over brawn and in most cases use your brain to come up with an idea. You aren't afraid to put others in check when nessecery and let them know when something is to far. You rely on your intelligence to the point where your avoid almost any physical exercise. Believe it or not it would be good to know a little brawn is helpful every now and then. Cody You are the "wannabe" of your group. You think your cool but others know your a front. However, despite what you think, you are cool in your own way. You are the brains of your team and use your intelligence and smarts to get out situations and can even outsmart others. However, you lack physical strenght and when your team needs it you aren't the one they can rely on for it. Your also selfless and will even help others. You often try to compromise but noone listens. You won't get very far in TDI due to certain flaws, which are easy for people to notice. Ezekiel Your are known as the "home school" of your team. Your highly intelligent but socialliy inaquarate, often saying things you don't what they mean accidently offending others. Due to your unexperience about outdoors you don't know that much slang and are literal-minded. It would be best if you just kept quite about things you don't the definition to or ask someone what they mean. DJ You wouldn't harm a fly (not even for the team!) you are good-natured and kind-hearted. You show concern for others and are a gentle gaint and surpass far amazing strenght but refuse to use it due to the safety of others. You love animals and are very fond towards them. You even have some as pets. You aren't afraid to face your fears for the team no matter how challanging though on some occasions you are. You have many friends and would make it far in TDA.